Danny Strong
| birthplace = Manhattan Beach, California | character = Albert Fekus |IMDB = 0834960 }} Danny Strong - born Daniel W. Strong on in Manhattan Beach, California, USA - is an actor and writer. He has a recurring role as Albert Fekus. Early Life Strong was born in Manhattan Beach, California, and grew up in a Jewish family with Lithuanian, Russian, and Polish origins. He began acting at a young age. He would rent videos from Video Archives, becoming friends with Quentin Tarantino, who worked there as a clerk. "I would just literally sit and chat with him for 45 minutes, an hour at a time about movies, and he got me turned on to all these different movies that 10 year olds don't see." Strong attended Mira Costa High School, and then studied film and theatre at the University of Southern California. Career Acting Strong is known for playing Jonathan Levinson on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Paris Geller's boyfriend Doyle McMaster on Gilmore Girls, but he has also appeared in films such as Pleasantville, Dangerous Minds, Seabiscuit, the spoof Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday The Thirteenth, and was in the film Sydney White as the Grumpy dork, Gurkin. Strong has also had guest parts in sitcoms such as Seinfeld, Clueless, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Over the Top, Grey's Anatomy and How I Met Your Mother and has also guest-lectured in acting classes on finding a job as an actor. Most recently, Strong appeared in the popular AMC series Mad Men as Danny Siegel, a young man with no talent, trying to break into the advertising industry, later making a career in Hollywood. Writing Strong's debut script was Recount, a film about the 2000 US Elections, produced by HBO and directed by Jay Roach. The film starred Kevin Spacey, Laura Dern, Denis Leary, John Hurt and Tom Wilkinson and aired May 25, 2008. The script was voted number 1 on the 2007 Hollywood Black List, a list of the "most liked" but unproduced scripts as voted on by the Hollywood community and insiders. Strong was nominated for a 2008 Emmy Award for Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Dramatic Special for Recount and won a Writers Guild of America Award for Best Original Screenplay for a Television movie. Strong followed up Recount with 2012 film adaptation of Game Change, based on the book written by John Heilemann and Mark Halperin. The film starred Julianne Moore and aired on HBO on March 10, 2012. In 2012, he won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Dramatic Special for Game Change. In February 2012, he was approached to write the screenplay for the film adaptation of Dan Brown's The Lost Symbol. Strong wrote the screenplay for the film The Butler. Oprah Winfrey and Forest Whitaker starred in the film and it was directed by Lee Daniels. The script was voted on to the 2010 Hollywood Black List. It was released in August 2013 and grossed over 100 million dollars in the US box office. He also had a cameo in the film. On December 6, 2012, Strong confirmed that he will be writing the two-part Mockingjay, the finale of The Hunger Games series. Part 1 is set to be released in November 21, 2014, and Part 2 is set to be released in November 20, 2015. In December 2013, Strong signed on to pen the new screenplay for the film Guys and Dolls, which originally premiered on Broadway in 1950. Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Recurring Cast